<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King and Queen by Joe007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052023">King and Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe007/pseuds/Joe007'>Joe007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chess, F/M, Implied Relationships, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe007/pseuds/Joe007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Yusuke talk over chess about their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ShuMako Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King and Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Pawn to E4"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bishop to the same spot"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke smiled as he made his next move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knight to E4"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's no good at all." Was all Haru could reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This earned a chuckle from both Yusuke and Sojiro, who was standing behind the counter at Leblanc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two found themselves there that late Saturday afternoon for the same reason; Ren. However, according to Boss, he'd got back from his morning classes and left immediately. On his way out Sojiro thought he heard him say Makotos name as he was left with an irritated Morgana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should have booked in advance, he's a busy man!" He'd said, when Yusuke and later Haru had both walked in asking for the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither were in a rush to leave however, Haru had some coffee to taste and Yusuke just wanted someone to bounce ideas off of. And so the pair helped each other, with Boss also giving notes when he wasn't busy himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, problems sorted, they both decided to pass time at Leblanc rather than waste it at home. As they'd talked over more coffee Haru had paid for, she mentioned a show about Chess that she'd watched recently, Boss mentioned he had a chess set home, long story short, Haru was not as good as she thought she was, and Yusuke was much better than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to be more patient with your moves than that." He said. "No game requires you to think several moves ahead quite like Chess does."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I'm just pleased I've got the moves of each piece correct. Tactics can come another time." She joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they continued, Haru tried to distract Yusuke by moving the topic off of the game, to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Yusuke, of our group, who is what chess piece?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What chess piece describes each member of the phantom thieves the best." She said, as she made her move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Yusuke thought harder on that than he did the game. It took him nearly 2 turns before he finally answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I'm not fully sure that most of the pieces have enough characteristics to attach them to a personal friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was anticlimactic </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"However, I think the King and Queen do exemplify Ren and Makoto as a team rather well, don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Haru was surprised by this answer, expecting something along the lines of Ryuji is a pawn, as he gets beat up a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't actually, explain further?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." He took a moment to make a move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ren is the king, our group is made up of strong individuals, but there's no doubt without his leadership our kingdom, or game, would crumble. He's also versatile and has gotten himself out of many tough situations."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Makoto is the queen, and not just in codename. She is the 2nd in command, the tactical leader. As vital to any chess game as the king, as well as being it's mirror. She is also the most mobile of us all, but that doesn't count as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment, either to think of his next sentence, or his next move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, while they're not dating, I think they make a good couple, don't you?" As he moved his queen in front of her king. "Checkmate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Haru didn't care, she was fixated on his last sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, they would make a good couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought to the two of them. Makoto had told her about the fake dating story to help Eiko. Ren had gushed to her about how some of his favourite moments were helping Makoto out as he tried to solve her own problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what about that time when Ann bumped into them shopping?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or when Ryuji called her that one time as Ren was busy, and she was only free because Makoto was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The longer she thought, the more likely she thought Yusuke was off the mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, where were they now? Together was all they knew. Haru and Yusuke had no idea where they both were, but they were there together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brought back to reality, Haru acknowledged the game over and shook Yusuke's hand in a sportsman's gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they packed away, Haru put two of her pieces together, and thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusuke had missed his own clue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king and queen of the phantom thieves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, knowingly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very quick thing. I'm writing a lot more for Shumako week but uni and work have put them on the back burner. Double but I didn't want to not post something during the week, so have this. Written in 2 hours and 33 minutes lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>